Morty's Horrible Death
by High Roller Yunalesca
Summary: [Parody made to commemorate Rini's Horrible Death's 10th anniversary.] Morty suffers a horrible death at the hands of a psychotic little girl. Oh noes!


**Author's Note: This one-shot is meant to be _Rick and Morty's_ spin on that God-forsaken _Rini's Horrible Death_, and also a little gift to commemorate the latter's tenth anniversary. (Not that anybody wants to celebrate that.) The OC in this fanfic is very clearly based on an actual girl from deviantART (first clue should be her name, which by now seems to have become common knowledge) and is being deconstructed here (this may not be entirely accurate, but judging from how the real-life inspiration acts, something tells me she would totally act like what you're about to read here).**

**One final note (and I'm doing this before I get tons of review pointing out some OOC things about Rick _or_ Morty): no, I haven't watched the show, but I probably will sometime.**

**With that out of the way, just read!**

**-Voltalia**

Thirteen-year-old Alex Mulholland had moved into the house across the street from the Smiths just a few weeks ago, but it had already felt like years to her. She had had a rough life prior to this move, and this change of scenery was supposed to alleviate all the pain and misery that were nothing more than reminders of her past. But alas, it wasn't meant to be. She was five months pregnant by her father and she had already been admitted into the psychiatric ward fifteen times in the past year alone, so it wasn't like her life was going to be any easier now. Besides, she had been a constant victim of bullying and she had scars on her wrists to prove it.

But at least one good thing had come from the move: him. Yes, she was in love with fifty-nine-year-old Rick Sanchez. He was the one who always seemed to make things better, the one who helped her figuratively escape her ho-hum life with her aunt and uncle, the one who made the incest-baby in her womb kick at her so hard that it actually hurt whenever she thought fondly of him, and the one who was going to be her _soulmate._

There was just one problem: his grandson Morty Smith. Whenever she was around that kid, all she felt was annoyance, anger, and hatred. Pure, concentrated hatred. That's right, she absolutely despised that brat. Even just thinking about him made her want to kill someone. And wouldn't you know it? That anger provided enough inspiration for a plot to get rid of the one thing that could stand between her and her beloved Rick.

She began to put her plan into action on a Friday night when the brown-haired Morty and his red-haired sister Summer would be coming home from school. She immediately singled Morty out and brought along to her house.

"Uh, h-hi..." Morty greeted her nervously. He couldn't stop himself from staring at Alex's baby bump.

"Hey, Morty!" Alex greeted back while doing her best to feign enjoyment. "It's just so nice to see you."

Morty knew that something was off about this young blonde teen, but what exactly that was he couldn't really figure it out.

"So, uh..." Morty began to speak. "What do you want to do?"

"Hmm..." Alex tried to think of what to do. "You want to go into the woods?"

"By ourselves?" Morty asked back, a little freaked out by the girl's proposal. "Are you crazy?"

"Crazy? What person hasn't brought anybody cute down there?"

Morty tried to think of an avoidance tactic, but the girl had an innocent look to her. He didn't want to have to turn her down, would we? He reluctantly agreed and they went down to the woods together. Once they had arrived at their destination, they sat down to rest for a moment. While Morty started to doze off, Alex pretended to meditate with her unborn baby or babies. (She had no idea what she was having.) Just as soon as Morty had fully fallen asleep, Alex spotted some old rope and a pocket knife. She dragged the boy's unconscious body to a nearby tree and tied him to the base with that same rope.

A few minutes later, Morty came to, only to find himself bound by some sturdy and very powerful rope to a tall and wide pine tree. At first, he had no idea just where the hell he was or what was going on but after a few quick look-arounds, he realized he was still in the forest but he still didn't know what to make of his situation. He squinted to see the thirteen-year-old girl approaching him with a pocket knife.

"Oh, good." she sneered. "You're still awake."

"Alex?" Morty asked out of panic. "What's going on? What are you doing?!"

"Making sure you die a very painful and horrible death..." she answered with a soft psychotic laugh.

"But why? What did I ever do to you to deserve this?"

"Oh, nothing... yet. I just want to make sure that you don't try to get between me and my beloved Rick Sanchez."

"Wait a minute, you're in love with my grandpa?!" Morty practically vomited in his mouth.

"Yessiree. And now we're going to begin this little fun activity!"

Alex took ahold of one of Morty's feet by the ankle and began to amputate that foot with the pocket knife. "This is for walking straight into Rick's heart with your existence..." she giggled maniacally as she continued to saw through the ankle. She giggled on and on as Morty screamed in the worst pain he had ever felt; eventually, just as Morty was about to pass out from the pain, Alex stopped sawing and held the just-severed foot up to his face as though it were a personal trophy.

"Now we're gonna go ahead and do the other foot..." Alex grinned broadly while giggling in sadistic glee.

After she amputated his other foot, she slowly slinked the pocket knife towards his chest.

"Oh, what now?!" Morty cried in desperation, hoping that this was all just some horrifying nightmare.

"Just one more thing." Alex smirked, giving away her true colors as she did so. "I just need to destroy the heart that thinks it can destroy mine by keeping me away from my Rick-chan, my one true love, my soulmate!"

She broke into the boy's chest cavity and began to remove the organ from his body. Luckily for her, he had already died before she had even removed it completely. Once she had liberated the heart, she ripped it apart, threw the pieces onto the ground and then pissed on them until they were fully saturated with urine.

When all was said and done, she left the forest and the corpse that was Morty Smith behind.

* * *

Morty shot up in his bed, screaming bloody murder. He looked around once before sighing, relieved it was nothing more than just a nightmare. His grandfather Rick had staggered in (clearly an indication that he was drunk) to see what the hub-bub was about; Morty, by this point, seemed to be adjusting more and more to his grandpa dropping in like this so this wasn't a big surprise anymore.

"Stop *URRRRPPP* screaming..." Rick imperatively said. "Yer gonna *BLARGH* w'ke up t'e whole house!"

"I'm sorry, Rick." the boy apologized. "I just had this dream that our new neighbor was in love with you and she hated me because of that and then she killed me so I wouldn't stop her and-"

"Did'cha read that _Rini's Horrible Death_ st'ry or fanfic or *URRRRPPPPPP* whatev'r th't's suppost t' be by any *BLURRGH* chance?"

"Yeah, I read it right before I went to bed, why?"

"Trus' me *HIC*, kiddo. Tha' st'ry's t'e *URRRPPP* worst piece of shit I've eva read."

"I know, and I regret it now."

"Good..."

"Go to bed, Rick. You're drunk."

And with that, Rick just left and Morty went back to sleep, hoping that the nightmare wouldn't come true anytime soon.


End file.
